


Niemand

by derschwarzeprinz (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/derschwarzeprinz
Summary: "Niemand außer mir weiß, wer du bist. Ich lass dich nie mehr gehen. ..."





	Niemand

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Elisabeth das Musical  
> Footage: Essen 2002  
> Der Tod: Uwe Kröger  
> Elisabeth: Pia Douwes  
> Song: "Niemand" von OOMPH!
> 
> Close captioned English and German subtitles. Click CC to turn on Subtitles and click the Settings gear to choose the language.


End file.
